Ambitions and Issues
by NinjaPower
Summary: Here comes the bride. Maid of honor, Tenten, apparently has issues and not only has to suffer the weddings but now has to deal with an old flame, who crushed her pride years ago, who 1 proposed at a wedding and 2 now has a bet to get her back NT MG NH SS
1. Step one: Self denial

Naruto-

Ambitions and Issues

As the door opened, a 26 year old woman walked in with a single bun in her hair and an angiated look on her face. Her roommate, who was sitting on the couch looked up as she walked in and instantly understood, "Tough time with your parents?"

The other girl heavily sighed as she thumped onto the couch, "You'd think they'd be happy with me having a good job and health at this point."

The other girl prodded her, "But?"

The bun-haired girl continued, "But they want me to get married and to have children so they can see their grandchildren, 'before they die.'" She said rolling her eyes, "They're only 45! They have many more years on them!"

Her roommate sighed, "Tenten, you have to understand it from your parent's perspective," she pointed out, "You're 26, getting near that dreaded 30 and right now, you're parent's probably think you're either scaring all the potential husbands away or that you're a freak of nature."

Tenten glared at her, "And I'm which scenario?"

Her roommate shrugged, "Which ever that won't get me killed," ignoring Tenten's death glare, "Look at it, everyone we know is either in a relationship or going to get married. Even Hinata's engaged and she's had a crush on the guy since middle school."

Tenten frowned, "Well, Naruto was always an idiot."

"But he's now an idiot who's going to get married."

Tenten abruptly sat up and started to the kitchen, "And what am I suppose to do about my 'problems?'"

Her roommate turned to look towards the kitchen, "Well you could always quite grilling a guy before you meet him and quit being so cynical about guys. They're not all evil."

Tenten's head poked out, "Are you serious? Coming from you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Tenten walked back out, "I mean, Sakura, you're fiancé was a gang member at one point."

"Was is the key word here," Sakura pointed out.

"Well the 'was' of me ever in a relationship was in high school, and that's a long 'was' away," Tenten firmly decided.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Tenten, you never had a relationship, you had a bro-mance."

An eyebrow rose, "A bro-mance?"

"Yeah, you know, a relationship with a guy friend that's never said out loud, so the other guy never knows."

"I did not have a …bro-mance as you said," Tenten argued.

"You had a bro-mance."

"Did not."

Sakura leaned forward, "Well, let's go down the list of requirements for a bro-mance. One, did you ever say, 'I like you,' in a romantic way?"

Tenten furrowed her eyebrows, "No, but-"

Sakura interrupted her, "Two, did you ever have a real date at one time?" before Tenten could answer, Sakura continued, "One not involving helping him choose a gift for his girlfriend," when Tenten opened her mouth, Sakura barreled on, "Or cousin."

Tenten frowned, "Well, no. I'm not liking these questions."

"That's because you know that I'm right," Sakura replied, "So now you know your problem."

Silence passed, "And that problem is?"

"You're hung up on the guy in high school," Sakura easily replied, "Get over it."

"GET OVER IT! Says the girl who's in a relationship with a guy that she started dating in _middle school_. How do you just randomly 'get over it'?" Tenten demanded, doing quotation marks during, get over it.

Sakura looked at her like she was an idiot, "By moving on with life."

All Tenten could do at this point was scream and ran to her room. Sakura yelled after her, "Remember that bridemaid's dressings are tomorrow!" All she heard was another muffled yell, and she picked up Hinata's letter. Her interest peaked at the best man's name, "well this ought to be interesting," Sakura said before she hid the letter from Tenten.

"Have you ever wondered why they make bridemaid's dresses so hideous?" Tenten asked, inside the wedding store. Sakura nudged her, "That isn't the brightest thing to say in a wedding store."

"She's right, Tenten, and besides the fact that I predicted this would happen, so I designed the bride maid's dresses," Ino, their friend, said, picking up a dress. Sakura and Tenten looked at each other.

"You predicted that all the dresses would look horrible?" Sakura managed to question after going down a long list of possible responses.

"Yup," Ino chirpily said.

Sakura pressed a finger to her temple, "Why don't you predict the next lottery number then, genius?"

Ino frowned, "Hey, would you rather be wearing that?" pointing to a puffy little bo-peep dress.

Tenten looked at the dress in fear, "No thanks!" and ran into the dressing rooms.

"This is a good opportunity to talk about Tenten's issue," Sakura said, ignoring the "Don't have an issue," from the dressing room.

"You mean the one where Tenten's hung up on that him?" Ino asked, picking up her own dress.

"Exactly," Sakura said, relieved that she some one, meaning everyone but Tenten, agreed with her.

Tenten came back into the room, "I do not have an issue." Ino walked around her, "Hold still, I need to fix the hem."

Tenten continued, "I wish you would quit telling everyone that. Just because I'm not as lucky as you guys to find your one true love in high school doesn't meant that you have to make fun of me."

Ino and Sakura sent each other mental messages and sighed in agreement.

Tenten instantly got the clue, "What are you guys telling each other? When double simultaneous sighs occur, nothing good happens."

Ino raised an eyebrow, "When do good things ever happen to you?"

Tenten thought, "Well how about-no…oh! Wait, I got the flu after that…there must be a time…" Tenten huffed, "Just because I can't think of one, doesn't mean there isn't one."

As Tenten walked back into the dressing room, Ino muttered, "Well, your luck is about to get worse."

The day of wedding practice, Tenten was with a paniking happy bride to be.

"You're forgetting to breathe, Hinata," Tenten absently commented, after the millionth time that Hinata said, "I can't believe this is actually happening."

Hinata hugged Tenten, "Thanks for agreeing to be my Maid of honor, especially after what happened with him-"

Tenten jerked, "What do you mean with him!"

Hinata looked questionably at her, "Don't you remember? I sent you a letter telling you that Neji was going to be the best man."

"You did."

"Yes?" Hinata asked questionably, apparently there was something she was unaware of. Tenten forced a grin on. Oh Sakura was going to die. "Excuse me for a moment, there's something I need to clear up."

Walking out, spotting Sakura talking to the whole other gang, minus the best man, grabbed her arm tightly. Sakura, in the middle of talking to Lee, turned to see Tenten with fire and a deadly intent in her eyes, instantly realized, "Hinata told you, didn't she?"

Tenten cracked an evil smile, "Yes, Hinata told me and I wonder if she didn't tell me, who was going to?" She dragged her outside, away from all the others, staring at them in confusion, minus for Ino. When they got outside, before Tenten could speak, Sakura spilled everything, "Ok, so I knew that Neji was going to be the best man, but if you had known you probably wouldn't of come at all, wouldn't you?"

"That's not true," Tenten started.

"Liar, every year when the whole gang gets together, something just 'happens' to come up, for you not to come," Sakura said irritated.

"Hey, one year I really did have the flu!" Tenten defended.

"So? One out of 8 years?" Sakura yelled, "Admit it, your chickening out! That's your issue!"

Tenten yelled back, "I do not have an issue! And how do you know that the reason that I don't go to the get-togethers is because I'm a secret ninja on a mission, eh?"

Sakura just stared at her is disbelief, "That's the most stupidest reason I've ever heard!"

"So? And stupidest isn't a word!" Tenten yelled, mentally agreeing with Sakura.

"That's not the point!" Sakura pushed Tenten. Tenten glared at Sakura.

"Then what is the point!" Tenten asked, shoving Sakura back.

Sakura shoved Tenten against the wall and held up a fist, "The point is that your going to stick through this, not just for Hinata, but for yourself, and you're going to get over it!" and punched the wall next to her, making a huge hole in the wall.

"Wow, the cat fight's have already stared?" a new voice said. Sakura and Tenten turned to see who it was. They both gaped. Neji was standing right in front of them, "I thought fights weren't suppose to happen until the day before the wedding. I suppose that's the only thing you've been early for Tenten. Have fun with that." Neji, then, walked into the church. Tenten shoved Sakura off, after he walked in, "You're so dead after the wedding!" and stomped back in. Sakura, brushing off, smirked, "No, you'll be thanking me."

--author's note--

...ah, the joys and pains of marriage and love...


	2. Step Two: Awareness

Naruto-

Ambitions and Issue

Part 2-

The day of the wedding came faster than Tenten expected. Practice often involved one-sided conversations and avoidance as much as possible, with Tenten's monotone answer to Neji's awfully chatty conversations. Now that she remembered, it was often the other way around. How the times have changed. 'Great, now I sound like I'm old' she thought, 'I just get through today, and I'll prove to Sakura and Ino that I do _not_ have an issue and I'll be helping Hinata!'

"You have an issue?" A deep voice said.

"No, I do not have an issue! Why does everyone keep saying that!?" Tenten said.

"Because when you start talking to yourself, it sends warning bells," The deep voice said.

"Well the warning bells have been ringing for a long time then. Stupid conscious, I thought it'd have more of a girl voice since I'm a girl," Tenten pondered.

"Well, I won't know how the voice of your conscious sounds, but I do know that _I'm_ not a girl," the voice said again.

Tenten, who still hadn't noticed, kept going, "Of course you're a girl, I mean you're a part of me."

The owner of the voice raised an eyebrow, "Well that's sweet to know, but I'm going to cut to the chase, since apparently you lost some brain cells over 8 years, I'm not your conscious and your thinking out loud again."

"I'm thinking out loud?" Tenten paused, "Then if I'm thinking out loud, who am I talking too?"

"Don't tell me you're blind as well. Turn around." When Tenten did, she moaned out loud. Why did she always seem to make a fool of herself in front of him.

Neji smirked, "It's nice to know some things don't change."

"That's one thing I wish I could change," Tenten muttered.

To her surprise (or not), he heard her, "Well, I don't. How else am I suppose to know what you're thinking? That's how I figured out you have a teddy bear name Mr. Cuddlekins and that you're afraid of the thunder."

Tenten frowned, no matter how much time passed, she wished he had never learned about Mr. Cuddlekins, "Had…I had a teddy bear name Mr. Cuddlekins and I'm not afraid of thunder anymore."

"Liar," Neji said deadpanned. Another annoying trait of his, he knew when she was lying.

"Fine, I was lying about Mr. Cuddlekins, but not about thunder," Tenten was looking for an escape route, quick.

Neji, the stupid mind-reader, predicted this and sat down on a sofa and dragged her down with him, "Isn't nice to meet up with old friends, once in a while?"

Friends, she thought, with a pang. That's all they ever were, in past. Might as well keep up the charade for the moment, "Yeah," she commented.

He pulled her tighter in, so that her head was on his shoulder, "To look back at good times and past regrets. Do you have any regrets, Tenten?"

'Millions of them, mostly dealing with you,' she thought, "Well a couple." 'What was he trying to get to?' she thought, 'the only time he talked this much was to get something.'

"Well, I have a couple of them, too, but I have one big one. Can you give me some advice, Tennie-chan?" 'Old nicknames," she thought, 'He was really trying to kill her wasn't he?'

"Sure, depends on what," she managed to say calmly.

Neji held a tight grip on her, "Well, I have a friend that I haven't seen in a long time. I never had the chance to tell them something important. Do you think I should tell them?"

Tenten, thought for a moment, "Well, if it's that important to you, then you should, it's better to live than regret." Just like she was, she thought bitterly.

"Well, I hope they don't regret it," Neji said, "We should be helping the bride and groom, shouldn't we?"

They should be, and he was offering her an escape, so why wasn't she taking it? She had already told herself to avoid any one-on-one contact with him, so why did she fell so comfortable right now. She needed to get over her issue now. She got up, even from Neji who loosened his grip after a while, and managed a response, "Your right, as their Maid of Honor and Best Man, we should be there when they start crying tears."

Neji (why did she think he looked slightly regretfully?) got up and agreed, "Your right, Hinata is very emotional."

"I was referring to Naruto."

Neji smirked, "Him, too." Content with that, Tenten turned to leave.

"Wait!" Neji called, Tenten turned from the door, "Meet me after reception on the balcony. There's something I want to show you." She can't remember what she said, but some how she managed to get out of that room in one piece, both physically and mentally.

The wedding was a glorious one; Hinata looked beautiful, Naruto stunning (for once not wearing an orange jacket, but rather an orange bowtie), and the Hyuuga's weren't as such asses as before (with her father actually not frowning…he actually smiled when passing her on, a small one, but one none of the less). Some of them even cried, to her shock. The reception went smoothly, with the occasional drunks and the hilarity of Kiba catching the flowers, and when everyone left, the groomsman and the bridesmaid, all slumped onto any seat close by. "Who knew that Choji would eat half of the cake by himself?" Sakura asked.

"Who knew that Choji and his dad would decide to have an eating contest at a wedding?" Ino questioned back.

"Actually, Shikamaru did," Sasuke said. Shikamaru, on the other hand, was sleeping, to none of their surprise.

"Let me guess, you guys made bets and Shikamaru won them all," Tenten asked.

"Yes! All except for-" Lee started, rather calm for a drunk Lee, but was interrupted by a fist.

"For one bet which hasn't been decided yet," Gaara said, holding an unconscious Lee.

Tenten scrunched her face in confusion, "You guys already started to bet how long it takes for Hinata to end up pregnant?"

"I bet one month," Ino said.

"2 weeks, Naruto likes to work quickly," Sakura commented.

"That's not something appropriate to tell when her cousin is sitting right here," Neji said, not entirely comfortable with the idea of Naruto with his cousin, doing _that_.

"Personally, I'll say a month and a half, but if that isn't the last bet, what is?" Tenten asked.

Sasuke had an eerie smirk, "We'll tell you when Naruto and Hinata get back. They made us promise to wait until then."

"They're on the bet too?"

"You'd be surprised who's on the bet," Gaara said rather eerily.

"Tenten," Tenten turned to see Neji behind her, "Could you come with me for a minute?"

She blinked, "Sure, you wanted to show me something?" Unaware of the looks that the others to exchanging with each other.

They left and went to the balcony. Tenten stared up at the moon for a while and let silence hang for a while. In the past, it would always Tenten who started the conversations.

"Tenten?"

Tenten turned to face him, "Yeah?"

"Do you think you'll get married soon?" 'Great,' she thought, 'her parent's conversation was coming back to haunt her.'

Tenten laughed, "From the looks of it, not any time soon. How about you?"

There was a long pregnant pause, "Hopefully." She looked at him in surprise, he didn't seem like the type to want to have a family considering his past.

Tenten prodded, "Rather strange that all of a sudden that you want to get married."

He smirked, "Well, considering what just happened, I don't think it's rather strange," he leaned against the banister, "They were happy. I realize that I haven't had many opportunities with happiness, so getting that kind of package doesn't seem so bad."

She sweatdropped, "You make marriage sound like a travel trip."

Neji looked at her seriously, "Isn't it thought? A new start of life, a journey?"

She pondered, "A journey maybe, but not a new life. Marriage shouldn't totally change your life, it should meld in with it. It should seem natural."

"You seem to have given this a lot of thought," he noted.

She gave a small snort, "Well, let's just say, there have been _forces_ on me to influence me to settle down."

Neji nodded understandingly, "You're parents?"

Tenten stared confused, "How did you know that?"

"I heard from Sakura and Ino about your so-called issues."

"They told you about my issues!?" Tenten could not believe it. Sakura was really dying, after this, "Which I do not have!"

Neji chuckled, "No, in great depth, but just enough to get the message."

"And that makes it better," So Sakura was going to get half killed.

"Can I help with your issue?" Tenten just stared at him…did he ask what she thought he asked?

Neji actually seemed flustered or was she seeing things? "Well, I heard about your issues with that guy and how you're hung up on him…"

"Huh?" Tenten was confused, what exactly did Sakura and Ino tell him?

"Well, I know I can't really add up to the guy, but I could fill in for the guy, you know, as your friend." Friend, that stupid word, at this point, she wanted to stomp on it to death.

Tenten started, "Well…"

"You don't have to accept or deny my proposition right now," he said rubbing the back of his neck.

He abruptly stared at her, "Do you remember what you told me on the day of graduation?"

How could she forget? That's the day she made a fool of herself.

Thinking that she had forgotten, Neji continued, "You said that by the time of 25 if we weren't married or engaged, we'd marry each other?"

Tenten tried to laugh it off, "You know me back then. Nothing I said back then was serious."

"Well, want to make it serious?" Neji firmly stared at her. All Tenten could do was gape.

"While you're in a shock, I'll take advantage of it," Neji slipped a ring on her finger and kissed her.

It took a while for Tenten's brain to compute, she pushed back and stared at Neji in shock, "What!?" She looked between the ring on her hand and Neji, "What's going on?"

"I'm asking you to marry me," Neji firmly replied, holding her close.

Tenten stammered, "But this is the first time we've seen each other in 8 years."

Neji glared at her, "I would have asked you earlier, if you hadn't claimed missing in action every time we had a get-together."

"I can't." She pulled the ring off and handed it back to a disappointed Neji, "I can't suddenly just marry you after 8 years. We've both changed."

Neji was not giving up at this point, "But we can get to know each other again. All I need to know is what happened in the last 8 years, I know everything else about you, from your first word to your first crush and everything in between."

"Yes, but you just want to marry the past me, not the now me and even then, after I said that you avoided me for the rest of the day!" Tenten tried to argue.

He grabbed her by the shoulders, "I loved the past Tenten. I love the now Tenten. What's it going to take for you to see that!?"

Tenten tried to get a grasp of the situation, "It's not the seeing I have trouble with. It's the believing I have trouble with." She took a step away from him. Neji resisted the temptation to grab her and run to the nearest chapel. "How am I suppose to believe that you love me all of a sudden after 8 years of not seeing each other!?"

"I've loved you more than that," Neji said seriously.

"You're joking," Tenten said, not looking at him.

Neji crossed the breadth and turned her around, "I am not joking. I was…afraid to tell you," he ended nervously.

She tried to comprehend this, "You…afraid?" she shook her head, "No that's definitely unbelievable."

He frowned, "No, it isn't. Think about it. All that time in high school, I thought you only saw me as a friend, nothing more. So what was I suppose to do? Risk that friendship by telling you?" he paced, "And then to add to my pain, on graduation, all of a sudden you decide to tell me! How was I supposed to react?"

She shot back, "Well, maybe if you hadn't acted like I was just your friend, I would have confessed. But for the fact that you kept dating all the time, what was I suppose to assume?"

He smoothed his hair with a hand agitatedly, "I was trying to forget my feelings about you. You were something I wasn't supposed to touch. I really did love you back then, and I love you now. What will it take for you to believe me?"

Tenten sighed and closed her eyes, "Time. It'll take me time for me to believe you."

"Fine," Tenten's eyes snapped open, "If it's time, you want. Then it's time you get. We're now in a relationship." He grabbed her again and kissed her, "I've solved your issues."

"No, you haven't," Tenten managed to reply.

"How so?"

"You've made me even more confused," Tenten tried to pull away. Neji just pulled her back in, "Sounds like you're scared," Neji commented.

"Am not!" Tenten said indignantly.

Smirking, Neji said, "Then let's make a bet. If I can't get you to agree to marry me in 2 years, I'll abandon the idea of us."

"And I guess I don't need to ask what happens if you win, right?" Tenten asked annoyed.

Actually smiling now, "I always knew you were smart."

"You agree to your own terms," Tenten said, watching him closely for any hints of lying.

"A hundred percent," Neji said, holding out his hand.

Pausing, Tenten stared at his hand. What's the worse she could lose? She shook the hand, "Bet on, but I want a contract signed. You were always a sneaky bastard." Looks like she was about to get some excitement.

--author's note--

To be honest, this ended differently than I had expected when I started out...it almost seems like it should be a full-blown story rather than a two-shot. Well, I guess I'll leave it to you to decide.

Ja ne!

NinjaPower signing out!


	3. Step Three: Adjusting

Naruto-

Ambitions and Issue

Step Three: Adjusting

It had been a week since the wedding and Tenten had heard that Naruto and Hinata were as happy as newlyweds could be…in excruciating detail.

Tenten stared at shock at Ino and Sakura happily talking, which both of the latter didn't notice or chose to ignore Tenten's shock and glazed look.

"And then Naruto totally-"

"Enough already!! Kami spare me!!" Tenten moaned, covering her ears, "What cruel past sin did I do to deserve this!?"

They just scoffed. Sakura rolled her eyes, "You're just being dramatic. Be mature. You can handle this things."

"Yeah," Ino continued, "It's not like you're a virgin or anything," she gave her a evil smirk, "Remember? You told us everything with-"

"Again enough!" Tenten yelled again, "Why does Hinata have enough time to be telling you these things if she's doing all those…activities you two are describing?"

Ino shrugged, "Well, they've got to rest sometime soon or later," she paused for a moment, "Though knowing Naruto, I would think that he would last an awfully long time."

Tenten held back a shudder. There were some things in life that shouldn't be known, like your next-door neighbor likes porn and isn't right in the head.

At that thought there was a knock on the door.

Glancing at the door in suspicion, Tenten commented, "That could either be of three people; Kami coming to save me, the delivery man, or the creepy next door neighbor asking me to pose nude for him again."

Now Ino and Sakura had the shocked and glazed look. When Tenten faced them again, she blinked, "What!?"

Sakura and Ino glanced at each other wearily. "Shouldn't you be a little concerned?" Sakura asked.

"About what? Kami or the creepy neighbor," Tenten asked, "Though I'm more concerned about Kami. He doesn't do small favors that readily," she paused, "Something must be up. Maybe I'm dying."

Another knock, more persistant, was heard. Silence filled the room. Tenten abruptly got up, "Oh well, If I die do me one favor."

Ino pipped up, "Burn your body and scatter the ashes into the ocean?"

"No, stay away from my shoes," with those possible last words Tenten went to the door, "Well, I literally could be at death's door." Tenten dramatically turned to Sakura and Ino, "You annoyed and drove me crazy but I loved you," she said as she opened the door and stiffened as she saw who it was. Sakura and Ino in the living room gasped at her reaction.

"Oh my gosh, it's worse, isn't it?" Ino gasped, "It's the devil."

"Or the perverted next door neighbor!" Sakura added.

"…Should I even ask?" The visitor asked.

Ino and Sakura clinged to each other in shock. Ino freaked out, "Oh my gosh! The devil sounds like Neji!"

"Or the next door neighbor has a really sexy voice!" Sakura added again.

"Or it could be Neji in person," Neji said as he gently pushed a stiffened Tenten aside and entered and then paused and asked Tenten, "And what perverted next door neighbor?"

By now Tenten had gotten over the initial shock and was now frowning, "Nothing, what are you doing here?"

"Why wouldn't I be here?" He innocently asked, "Isn't that what good boyfriends do?"

Tenten's frowned deepened. She didn't know what she was annoyed more with, the fact that Neji was seriously trying to win or the fact that she was slowly losing ground. She raised her brow, "I don't know, why don't you ask the boy guru's over there?" she said pointing to an interested Ino and Sakura watching the show.

Neji turned and smirked at the gurus, "Well, do I pass the predate test?" and they all ignored the sounds of something shattering on the floor.

Sakura tilted her head and circled her finger in the air. Raising an eyebrow, Neji complied.

"I would give a six," Sakura said, "You forgot flowers or in Tenten's case," she glanced at Tenten picking up cup pieces, "Chocolate."

Ino nodded, "Though I give you a thumbs up on the outfit, I can't totally judge until I know where you two lovebirds are going."

Before Tenten could contradict Ino's statement, Neji interrupted, "We're going to an amusement park. Knowing Tenten, I need to keep her entertained. And I thought that counted," he said pointing to a chocolate mountain covering Tenten's dining table and the over stream of flowers covering her counters.

Sakura got up and grabbed a jacket and Tenten's purse, "No, and just for future references, more is always better," she pulled Tenten up and dragged her out the door, "You two go enjoy yourselves and leave this all to me." Before Tenten could react, she slammed the door.

Content with that, she ran to the window next to Ino to spy on them, "I think right now she would have preferred the next-door neighbor."

"Or the devil."


	4. Step Four: Coping

Naruto-

Ambitions and Issue

So called having an "issue" Tenten is set to get rid of it...Well, It'd be easier if "he" didn't keep getting in the way!

Chapter 4- Step Four- Coping

Tenten couldn't stop frowning as Neji dragged her to his car.

"Aw, come on," Neji pleaded as he nudged her into the car, "At least give me a chance."

She just stared at him.  
"Ok fine, I had lots of chances," he admitted, "but you didn't do anything."

She leaned forward, "And what would you have preferred me to do?" Held up a finger, "Confess while you had a girlfriend," held up another finger, "Or confess the time during senior year where you swore you wouldn't date at all that year, no ands or buts?" After some silence from Neji's part, she nodded content, "See? It's your fault for this situation."

He mentally swore, man was she being awfully stubborn, not that he was surprised.

"Well, could you at least enjoy mooching off of me?"

She considered, "Possibly…"

"There will be ice cream."

That decided it, "Done, but…" she gave him the eye, "if there's any funny business, you're going down like that." She illustrated by snapping.

"Thanks for the warning," he said dryly.

She took him seriously, "Your welcome."

He blind folded her before they got there.

"What's the point of this again?" she asked trying to see through the cloth.

Neji checked the make sure she could see, "It's the element of surprise."

"But I know where we're going," Tenten was getting irked, again.

Neji content directed her in the direction they were going, "In general, I was using the short hand version when I was describing it."

Holding out her arms to make sure she didn't run into anything, Tenten poked fun at him, "Isn't that a shame? Neji actually short handing!"

Neji still besides her, "Hey, watch what you're saying. I could push you into a lake for all you know."

"There's a lake?"

It was his turn to poke back at her, "And a tree and some grass, oh and some little bugs too!"

She turned her head to give him a look even though he wouldn't be able to see it, "Ha ha ha, very funny."

Neji stopped her, "And if you'll spin around three times, I'll take off the blindfold."

Tenten put her hands on her waist, "Or I could just rip it off right now, by myself."

He put his hands up in defeat, "Fine, just trying to make it more dramatic."

Under the blindfold, she rolled her eyes, "Trust me, you already have."

He pulled it off and smirked, "Good to know."

He gently grabbed her shoulders and turned her around, "And here we are."

She gasped in surprise at where they were, "No way. It's still here?"

Behind her, he smiled. At least he got one thing right, "Yup, and guess what?"

Still in shock, Tenten forgot about her resistance for a moment, "What? There's something else with this?"

Neji started her forward, "Of course. I do nothing just ordinary."

They got to the front gate and a bodyguard was there. The bodyguard bowed, "Welcome Master Neji and Miss. She paused in mid-motion causing Neji to quickly stop. She stared, tilted her head, stared again, rubbed her eyes, and then stared again. Neji looked at her curiously. She suddenly grabbed his arm and pinched him.

Raising his brow, he asked, "And the point of that was?"

"To make sure I wasn't losing it."

"Yes, there's a bodyguard there and yes, that hurt."

She tilted her head again, "How did you know I was going to ask that?"

"You're predictable."

She narrowed her eyes, "If I'm so predictable, then what am I going to next?"

He smiled back, "Run towards the roller coaster screaming at the top of your head."

"Lucky guess," she muttered. Neji spared himself of death by not saying anything along the lines of "told you so."

"So, what would you think if I told you that tonight the park is private?"

Tenten stared at him, "I'd say that be the coolest thing ever, but that's impossible to do."

Neji just continued to smile that same innocent smile and Tenten's confusion went to realization and then to shock, "No way."

He took her inside the park, "Yes, way," and nodded towards the butler, "Thank you, Zabusa. You can have the rest of the night to yourself."

Zabusa nodded and left.

Neji turned his attentions back to Tenten, who looked like a kid in a candy shop, "So, still want to leave?"

Tenten realized that she was actually enjoying the date so far and tried to put on an irritated face that didn't fool him for a second, "There's still a possibility." Not if he was going to do something about it. He hid his smile, "Well, until then, let's go on some rides."

"ROLLER COASTER FIRST!"

--author's note--

Tenten's a real hard nut, isn't she?


	5. Step Five: Consistency

Naruto-

Ambitions and Issue

Chapter 5- Step Five: Consistency

Ino leaned back on the couch and turned to Sakura who was eating ice cream out of a carton, "What do you want to watch next?"

Sakura looked at the large pile of movies, "We've done all the romance movies, so how about an action movie with a hot guy in it?"

Ino snagged another cookie, what was another one to the other hundreds? Her diet was down the drain momentarily, "James Bond."

"Exactly what I was thinking," Sakura got up to put the DVD in, "How do you think Tenten's doing?"

"Probaby like a kid in a candy shop," Ino stared at her chocolate chip cookie then promptly grabbed the whip cream can and slathered some on top. "Though she's probably pretending to have a horrible time, she always was a bad actor. Honestly, I feel for Neji right now. Why is she so resistant? I think the whole situation is the most romantic thing I've ever seen." She sighed as she bit into her whip cream cookie.

Content that the movie was playing, Sakura turned around and cringed, "Eww, that's just nasty. How can you stand to eat that?" She sat down and pulled the bowl of chips into her lap, "And besides Tenten has some good logic in it."

"Puh-leeze," Ino rolled her eyes dramatically, "How can there be any logic involved when you get proposed to the hottest, not to mention totally smart and successful, childhood friend that totally likes you back under the moonlight?" She sighed and had stars in her eyes, "I wish Shikamaru would do that some day."

"Don't hold your breath for that," Sakura turned away from the explosions and gunshots, "Hmmm…let me think. It would tamper it if you had confessed to that same hot and successful, which why is hot first?"

"When isn't hot first?"

"Good point. Anyways, back to my point, confessed to him first, but he chickens out and never responds and avoids you for the rest of day, thus signaling denial and flat out refusal," Sakura paused to make a dramatic point, "That might hurt the ego a bit."

Ino thought it through, "So are you telling me that Tenten is totally denying him on the basis of a bruised ego!?"

"Yup, she's going to make him crawl through broken glass even before she considers him seriously."

"But he's already won."

"That's what she doesn't know," Sakura looked around the room, "We'd better clean up before she finds out we ate most of her chocolate."

"Can we do it later? James Bond is taking his shirt off."

Sakura stared at the screen. Shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

"Yes!" Tenten cheered, and turned to smugly smirk at Neji, "Beat that." Neji turned to concentrate at the three milk jugs, "It'll be easy as pie, which by the way, you're not getting."

Tenten made a puppy dog face at Neji, "No Pie?"

"…fine, one. Now be quiet, I'm going to beat you now." Neji gripped the ball and tossed it…and hit two down and the third rattled in its spot. He glared at it to make it fall.

Beside him, Tenten laughed, "Ha, right! I beat the invincible Neji!" She turned around and started to do a little victory dance.

Tapping her shoulder, Neji pointed towards the last pin, "I wouldn't cheer yet."

She quickly turned around and gapped at the last dropped pin, "But-but- but- it wasn't down two seconds ago…did you glare at it to fall?" She glared at him accusingly.

Ignoring the accusation, he pulled out a sheet of paper, "Well, according to the scoreboard. I win," he smiled innocently on the outside, though she knew on the inside he was cackling, "So that means, we get to ride a ride of my choice."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes," he guided her away from the pins.

"I HATE YOU!!" She screamed as she fell from the platform to the ground 150 feet below.

Neji from the bottom yelled back, "I KNOW. SAY IT…."

Falling towards her doom, she mustered a breath which she had been holding in and yelled, "NEJI IS THE BEST AND ULTIMATE RULER!! AND I BOW TO HIM!" Neji would never forget this, "NOW WOULD YOU GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!?"

Neji held in his sniggers as he gestured towards the worker to untie her. It was amusing to see Tenten freaking out bouncing on a rope.

Mean while, Tenten attached to the rope glared in front of her. Oh was he going to get it. Some day…

--author's note--

I see Bride's whites comming soon.

NinjaPower signing out!


	6. Step Six: Second Thoughts

Naruto-

Ambitions and Issue

Chapter 6- Step Six: Second thoughts

"Come on," Neji said for the millionth time, "It wasn't that bad."

"You weren't the one hanging from a rope being a bounce toy," she glared, storming ahead of him.

"That was the only potentially bad thing that happened all night," Neji reasoned, "The rest of it was fun from what I could tell."

Tenten refused to admit it out loud, she took a step back and didn't even wait, "So since that's over, see you."

-

When she started to leave, he grabbed her shoulders and dragged her in the opposite direction, "Not so fast, I can't let you go home unfeed. That would be rude of me and Ino would come after my head," he paused before shuddering, "And I don't want that."

"You really can't be that scared of Ino," Tenten exasperated let him drag her. It was no use fighting him, he would find some way to win.

"Have you seen Ino on a shopping spree?"

"Luckily I have been spared of that," Tenten grinned, "But I've heard eye-reports that she is quite the beast."

"That's an understatement," he grumbled, "Come on, dinner then I'll let you free from this harsh horrible unfun date."

Tenten sighed, "Fine, but I want Chinese."

Neji continued to lead her on, "Whatever her highness says."

"That's Ino's title, don't make her come after me."

"…sorry."

Tenten stared at the building, "What are you plotting?"

Neji gave her a blank look, which was the closest to an innocent look that he could manage, "I have no idea what you mean."

"No no no no no no _no_," Tenten corrected him, "Don't play innocent. You're up to something. This whole night has been memory lane. First my favorite amusement park that closed down and now my favorite chinese restaurant of all time opening after hours. And you're being too nice."

You bet he was plotting. He was on a freakin' siege that he didn't plan to lose, "I'm insulted. Can't I be nice to my old friend once in a while?"

"It's not the apocalyse yet."

"…"

She continued to give him an accusing look.

Neji, knowing her stubbornness that could only rival his, decided to use his ultimate weapon, endless patience, "Let's talk more inside. I believe they still serve their special Kung pao."

"…how dare you try to bribe me."

Neji stared up at the sky smirking, "It's working though, isn't it?"

"Shut up and hurry up," when he looked back at her, she was already in the door talking to the waiter.

It'd be interesting to see how long before she would crack.

-

She sighed happily again and patted her stomach, "Man I'm stuffed! That was great!"

Neji stared at the empty plates, "Even now it's a shock how much you can eat."

She abruptly changed the subject, "Which is one of the reasons you should give up. I'd eat you out of your house."

If she thought she was going to get out of it that easily, she didn't know him as well as she should have, "I can afford it, secretary."

Tenten narrowed her eyes, "…no. Wait a minute, I work for a company that has no ties with yours at all…right?"

He leaned back smug, "Well, I don't know. I'm thinking about branching out the company towards tourism."

"No, no, no, now it's definite. You're trying to cage me in from all directions," she firmly stood, "Well I'm not going to let you win that easily!" With that, she made a dramatic exit.

When the waiter came to the table, he sighed, "Neji, can't you be a little more subtle?"

"Nope, with her I can't risk being subtle."

The waiter scratched his head, "Well, don't come crying to me when you lose her because you didn't ease her into to it and she runs away just not to lose. You two were always trouble in school."

"Don't worry, Chouji," Neji got up and handed a couple of bills to him, "I won't let her. Not this time."

-

When the door slammed open, Sakura and Ino looked up alarmed. Ino started to defend herself, "It was Sakura's idea to eat the chocolate! She forced-" she broke off when she saw Tenten's expression, "Hey, what happened? Did he do something bad? Like pro-"

"What didn't he do!?" Tenten suddenly burst, surprising Ino and Sakura, "He's deadly serious."

Sakura sat on the other side of her, "Tenten, if you couldn't tell, he's been serious the entire time."

She corrected herself, "I knew he was serious, but not this serious. He's making sure I can't get away," she grabbed Sakura's shirt, "He's going to take over the company I work at."

Astonished, Ino whistled appreciatively, "Got to hand it to him, when he wants something he goes all out, but what's the problem with this? Don't you want this?"

"No I don't want this!" she paused, "Well, maybe I do, but…I just don't know anymore. Out of all the girls in the world, why me? It was high school."

Sakura pushed Tenten up, "You need a night to sleep on this. Well talk more in the morning, but remember you don't have to fight for everything. Sometimes it's better to accept things when they're the way it's supposed to be."

--author's note--

I've been a little slack on updating due to college, nearly to the point I forgot I had this. But thanks to the reminder from albuspottergirl, I'll be resuming updating, maybe once every two weeks, maybe? I don't know but yeah. I'm finally adjusting to the time warp that is college.

PurplePanda1010 reminded me something important...HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!! Though he is not as great as our Tenten, without him there would be no Naruto and thus no Tenten, so everyone celebrate!

NinjaPower signing out!


	7. Step Seven: Pondering

Naruto-

Ambitions and Issue

Chapter 7- Step Seven: Pondering

The next morning she didn't feel any better. In fact it felt like her head had blown up to be twice the size of her head and bouncing it against a nail sudded floor plus tossed in some needles inside her head for fun.

"Morning," Sakura looked up from the TV, "Coffee?"

"Hnn," she managed to reply. She shuffled into a chair and collapsed on to the kitchen table, "Monday's suck."

"Monday's after Day light savings suck even more," Sakura commented putting a plate and cup infront of her.

Tenten forked some eggs, "How am I going to survive after you marry Sasuke and move out?"

"You could always just marry Neji and have a maid do it." Sakura ignored the unpleasent look she received, "Just saying. There are some perks to marry Neji."

"There are also unperks."

"The only unperk I can think of is of a lowered ego," Sakura patted Tenten's shoulder on her way to the door, "Think about it."

"How can I not?" Tenten yelled at the closed door. Glancing up at the clock, she barely reacted when she saw how late it was. Her boss wouldn't mind if she was late.

----

"Your late." Ok maybe her boss would mind.

Tenten slumped into her desk, "Oh no, I've ruined people's lives by not being here at seven in the morning to plan their vacation in six months to a year from now. How will I ever live with myself?"

"Can the attitude," her boss, Kurenai Yuhi, was strict yet successful running her own independent travel agency. She didn't mind bringing in customers even if that meant wearing short skirts and low shirts. She even went as far as making sure that all female employees wore skirts all the time. Which in Tenten world was torture. "Uchiha Corporation is working with us again and wants you as the head planner. Make sure nothing goes wrong."

"Yes, maam," Tenten sighed distracted. What would it hurt to marry Neji? She did like him, a little. He wasn't ugly or anything. Plus he's rich and totally could fight. But he was arrogant and a bastard sometimes. Plus he like manipulating her too much. Why did she like him in high school again?

"Tenten."

Maybe it was because all the other guys were lame and weaklings, but none of the guys now were any better. Just stupider older versions of high school guys.

"Tenten."

God, her parent's speech was annoying her. But now would be good age for kids. Imagine being 35 and having a kid. A little dangerous, remembering her mother's often speeches about neighbor's daughters.

"TENTEN!"

That snapped her out of her thoughts, "What!?" Tenten braced herself, "What's going on?"

"Your phone is ringing," one of her coworkers pointed to her phone.

"Oh," she sheepishly grinned, "Thanks. Sorry about that." She took a deep calming breath before picking up the phone, "Yume Co. Travels. Tenten speaking. How may I help you?" Her face fell.

"I'm impresse," her boss looked up from the fax sent, "Hyuga Corps. wants _you_ to plan their summer employee trip. Are you sure you're going to be able to handle the Uchiha _and_ the Hyuga trips?"

"I am a bit worried about that," Tenten admitted, "They are within the same time frame and both want it in very different countries."

"Unfortunetly both of them specifically asked for you," Kurenai leaned back in her chair, "I could have some of the other assist you in teams."

"I really wouldn't want to bother them. They have their own work."

Kurenai layed the sheet down, "Nonsense, these two groups are very important and influential groups. I'll have Matsuri assist you as vice lead and I'll send you a list of the others that can be used to assist you."

As Tenten bowed, Kurenai's expression softened, "By the way if something personal is bothering you. You could always ask me for help. I am married."

Was her issue that apparent? Tenten pondered, "Thank you, but it's no big deal."

"Just saying. You're at an age where relationships get real serious," she sighed, "I used to be that age a while ago."

"How…" it couldn't hurt, Tenten figured, "How did you figure that your husband was right for you?"

"I didn't want to kill him." Kurenai laughed at Tenten's horrified expression, "Odd I know, but you and I are very similar in one aspect. We have short tolerance for people we don't like and tend to irritate those that don't like us. So if you find a guy that you can tolerate and he can tolerate you, consider him as a keeper."

-

Tolerance. It just made marriage sound like a prison sentence.

Later on that day, she thought of herself in a literal prison cell.  
"Tenten," Matsuri, a small shy girl with ginger hair waved a hand hesistantly in front of her face, "Are you alright?"

Tenten snapped out of her daze, "Fine, just thinking. What's the matter?"

"Ano," she kept nervously glancing at the door, "Mr. Hyuga is at the door."

"Mr. Hyuga?"

"THE Mr. Hyuga," Matsuri repeated, her hand starting to fidget, as was her bad habit, "And that's not the worst part."

Tenten felt like slamming her head on the table, "There's more?"

"He wants to change his trip to be a Hyuga/Suna relations trip."

God, she was going to kill him, "Suna?"

"Right," Matsuri's normal nervous expression turned into paniked, "And Mr. Gaara's out there too."

"Gaara," Tenten sighed. All her friends loved plotting against her, "Don't be so worried. They're…almost harmless. They're old friends from school."

"What freaky school did you go to?"

Tenten's eyes widen at Matsuri's rare sharp comment, "It was private. I was a scholarship student."

"Ok then," Matsuri took a nervous breath, "I'll bring them in."

They did not look out of place in her rather small private office lounged in chairs that definetly cost more than their shoes. Matsuri had taken the first chance to escape not after an interesting interaction between her and Gaara.

"Gaara," Tenten sighed wearily, "Quit scaring my coworkers. I need her help thanks to someone," casting an evil look at the man next to him.

Neji scoffed, "Consider it as helping you with your job. Who else is requested to host trips for the top three corporations in Japan?"

"But please not at the same time," she lost control for a moment and ended up standing pointing a finger at Neji, "I swear it's not enough the stress your giving me, but now all this!?!"

"On the business side of matters," Gaara calmly interupted dropping a folder on her desk, "We want a Europe cruise trip visiting the sites of our new project."

"Which contries," she slumped back into her chair.

"France, UK, Spain, and Italy," Neji said, "And toss in a stop at Greece for fun."

Tenten leaned over to her phone, "Matsuri, could you come in here?"

Several heartbeats later, the door creaked nervously open and Matsuri's head peaked in, "Yes?"

Tenten pinned her down with a serious look,"You're fluent in Greek, aren't you?"

"Yes," Matsuri sense something bad was going to happen, but didn't know what to do about it, "I am."

"What other languages are you fluent in?"

"Italian, English, French, Chinese, and Spanish," Matsuri tilted her head in confusion, "Why?"

"You're going on this trip with me."

It took a moment for the meaning to sink in, "Oh…oh… OH! No, no, no, no," Matsuri stuttered walking around the desk to Tenten, "I can't. I have a trip already then."

Tenten grabbed her shoulder and turned so they were facing the wall and whispered, "I need mental support, plus it saves me the expense of having to find a Italian/French/Greek/English translator. Please!"

"But, I really have a trip," Matsuri was not ashamed to whine, "And I don't wanna!"

"I'll give you a raise."

"No thank you."

"A vacation."

"You can't give me one."

"I could convince Kurenai to give you one."

"…how long?"

"A month."

Sigh, "… let me just go make some calls first."

"YES!" Tenten turned to do a cheer dance and saw amused glances from both Neji and Gaara, "Yes, this is how annoying you two are. You made an innocent girl," grabbing Matsuri again, "have to face the torture of being with you two for…"

"Two months," Neji supplied.

"Two months," Tenten continued on, "trapped on a boat filled with workaholic men who don't know the value of life."

"It's only 10 people total," Gaara commented, smirking at a depressed Matsuri, "Besides it's going to be a big boat."

"You want a big boat as well," Tenten slammed her hands on her desk, "Ok, that's a little too much. I can't possibly find a boat this late in the season that isn't reserved. STAY," pointing a finger and the creeping Matsuri who was a hand away from the knob, "You're going to face the torture with me."

A soft whimper was heard, "…yes, maam."

---Author's note---

Yay to Issues! They make the world go round and send people to asylums!

NinjaPower signing out!


	8. Step Seven continued: Still Pondering

Naruto

Ambitions and Issues

-

Chapter 8- Step Seven continued: Pondering still

It took some calls, a lot of calls, but at then end they managed to suit the needs of the rich bastards who waited at the last minute and only wanted the best.

Matsuri handed her a couple of files, "I managed to call an old friend and he has connections to some hotels that are still open, though it's only for Greece and France. I'll try to see if I can get any others, but at this point, it's going to be hard to find any five star hotel rooms left."

"They don't want hotels."

Matsuri blinked, "Huh?"

Tenten sighed rubbing her eyes, "They want to rent a villa, castle, random mansion, etc. fill in the blanks. Both for the Hyuga and the Uchiha. We're going to have to be running the Uchiha and the Hyuga's trip together for one week. They both overlap."

"Some how I get the feeling that they're plotting something against you," Tenten stared up at the pondering Matsuri, "Did you do something to anger them?"

"…"

The silence answered her question, "I guess you deserve it then."

"I didn't piss them off. Hyuga wants me to marry him and I'm guessing Gaara and Sasuke want to join in the fun of pissing me off."

-

Since it was after hours and everyone had left, there was no one to hear to grip besides an interested Matsuri, who now sat in front of her desk leaning forward.

"Sounds like nice friends," Matsuri commented with her normal airy carefree style, "What's wrong with marrying Mr. Hyuga?"

"I don't want to!" She felt like a record repeating it over and over again, "I don't want to marry some guy who randomly asks after six years!"

"He asked you after six years?"

Tenten slumped back into her chair realizing that Matsuri didn't have all the details, "He asked me at a wedding. Can you believe that?"

"That is bad timing," she admitted, bitting an end of a pen that she plucked from Tenten's pen cup, "Doesn't that mean he was thinking about you for six years?"

That stopped Tenten's next retort. She hadn't thought of it like that.

"Six years would be a long time wait for someone," Matsuri continued, "They'd either have to be either really dedicated to a particular someone or desperate and Mr. Hyuga doesn't seem like the desperate kind…," she paused looking at the rumpled and irritated Tenten, "Though he may be a little desperate."

Tenten frowned, sensing the slight insult, "Hey."

"Just saying," Matsuri picked up her files again, "I'm going to get back to work. Have fun thinking about it."

"Hey," Tenten called to Matsuri turned around, "Would you wait for six years for someone?"

"I'm the type to give up pretty early," her assistant admitted, "I wouldn't be a very good person to ask." She looked down at the pen as if it magically appeared in her hand, "Is this yours?"

"Not anymore."

-

With the workload, she didn't have time to think about the Neji problem, even though he constantly had flowers delivered to her work and packages to her places. Somehow he knew exactly what she wanted on that day even before she knew what she wanted.

Matsuri looked up from her writing, when Tenten pulled out a cake box. It was another late night and they were the last ones left again.

Her eyes widen at the logo, "Wow. What connections did you have to get that?"

"Neji."

She nodded and continued her work, though Tenten caught some discrete looks at the cake.

Feeling mean, Tenten exageratedly got out a fork and slowly ate pretending not to notice Matsuri's jealous expression, "Mmm, this is good. Have you called the cruise company yet?"

"Yes, it's booked, though we had to pay more than expected," Tenten innerly snickered at Matsuri's drooling expression, similar to Naruto's.

Tauntingly she took another long bite, "You should really have some of this. It's fantastic. Good work. The only thing left is a location in France and Spain. We'll need to see what they want to do for activites. Can I ask you to do that?"

"Sure," Matsuri loudly swallowed some saliva, "Do I call Mr. Hyuga?"

"No," she waved a chocolate covered fork in her face, "Call Gaara." Tenten was amused when Matsuri's eyes followed the fork.

"Want to take care of the Uchiha ballroom booking?" Tenten bribed with the last fork of cake.

Matsuri pouted, "Not really," her faced dropped when the bite was greedily eaten by a smug Tenten.

"Too bad," Tenten licked her lips, "and I was going to give you that bite. Oh well, it was delicious," breathing chocolate breath at a whipering Matsuri, "And now I'm going to command you as your temporary head to go book that ballroom."

Muttering under her breath, Matsuri sulked to her desk, "Someone should really get laid."

"Excuse me!?!"

Matsuri winced at the underlying anger, "I said we really need a break." This was going to be a long project.

--

After weeks of relative calmness, there had to be a breaking point where normal mass hysteria resumed.

"We're pregnant!" Naruto and Hinata hugged each other, nicely tanned from their honeymoon through Europe.

Everyone was gathered at their new house for the housewarming party.

"Boys can't get pregnant," Shikamaru calmly corrected them, "And I win. Five weeks right on the dot. Pay up everyone."

Everyone groaned or the equivalent and dished out the cash. With a satisfied expression, Shikamaru pocketed the cash, "So who wants to be if it's a girl or boy?"

"I'll pass," Ino sighed, "I've lost enough money this month."

"Ahh," Sakura corrected, "There's possibly a bet left that you can win."

Ino brightened, "Oh yeah, and it looks like I'm going to be right for one," casting a smug grin at Shikamaru, "watch yourself."

"You already do enough," he sweetly retorted, wincing at the strong right that he received.

"What other bet," Tenten asked suspiciously, "Congradulations by the way," smiling at the beeming couple. "Again, no one's told me the last bet."

"You'll be godmother won't you?" Hinata grabbed Tenten's hands, momentarily distracted her, "Please?"

Tenten smiled, "Of course."

"That means you'll help plan the baby shower and be there for the other matters?"

"Sure," she continued less certain, "You've got it."

"Then you'll also go to the childbirth classes with me?"

"Isn't Naruto supposed to do that?"

"I want the people in the birthing room also to take it," Hinata pleaded.

"Being in a room full of horomonal women who have the bladder size of a pea," Tenten said outloud, "Couldn't think of any other place to be."

---

Eternal Thanks from NinjaPower.


	9. Step Eight: Make a Move

Naruto

Ambitions and Issues

Chapter 9

Step Eight: Make a Move

"I don't understand why I have to come along," Matsuri asked again.

"You're my assistant," Tenten repeated, not slowing down her pace.

"Yes, I'm aware of that," Matsuri hasten her step to chase after the practically running Tenten, "But I don't see why I have to go along with you for your yearly friend gathering. I'm going to be a third wheel."

"Six wheel-no wait, 12, wait 13, I think Temari wasn't planning on coming, then it would be twelve. Basically there will be too many people there for anyone to care. Besides, you'd keep Gaara from getting bored and killing Lee."

That statement had Matsuri stopping in her tracks, "Killing?"

"Metaphorically," Tenten absently-mindedly said, not noticing her assistant had stopped, "Unless someone spikes Lee's drink, then probably literally."

Now was a good time to think of an excuse, "I think I suddenly forgot to turn off my stove," Matsuri stuttered feet moving away as her brain tried to create some excuse that didn't sound too far fetched, "I'd better get back to turn it off before my cat jumps on the stove and fries to death." Not far fetched at all.

Tenten had heard every wild excuse (mostly from her odd assortment of friends) and knew the process of escaping and how to stop it.

It was a bad day for Matsuri to be wearing a scarf for her favorite accessory became her ultimate enemy, the leash.

* * *

"Tenten has arrived!" Tenten waved to the crowd as she entered, still dragging along Matsuri, who at this point was starting to look blue for all the wrong reasons, not that there was any right way to look blue.

"Glad to see you showed up this time," Temari, who apparently decided to come, smirked, "Who you dragging there?"

"My assistant," Tenten proudly announced, not so gracefully flinging Matsuri around by the scarf to the ground in front of her, "Isn't she great?"

Hinata, fully aware of Tenten's methods, instantly got up to help the rather strangled Matsuri.

"Nice to see you haven't been power corrupted," Shikamaru dryly commented, "Nothing like physical abuse over verbal abuse."

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger," Tenten chirped, wedging in next to Sakura, even though there was a perfectly empty one next to Neji, who had yet to take his eyes off of her.

"Not all of us agree with that," Ino rolled her eyes, "Seriously, don't torture the poor girl."

"Is she the one who's helping planning my trip?" Sasuke asked, raising an eye towards the bathroom where she was currently.

"Also our trip as well," Gaara answered, "I find her amusing, like a tiny puppy you can't help but want to kick."

It became silent.

Shikamaru became the one to break the silence, "Well now I feel sorry for that girl."

"Sorry for who?" Hinata's voice came from behind them. Matsuri was just a step behind with the evil scarf off and away, all left of the torture were scarf burns on her neck. Since no one looked like they were going to give an answer, Hinata pushed Matsuri forward, "Introduce yourself."

Matsuri instantly went into a deep bow, "Matsuri. I work with Tenten at Yume Co. Travel Agency."

"How old?"

"23," Matsuri instantly answered while she sent confused look at Temari, who had asked the question.

"Blood Type?"

"O," this time it was from Ino.

"Birthday?"

"Umm…" Matsuri looked at Hinata pleafully. Hinata seemed to be the only savior in the group, which was odd since she was pregnant and supposed to be hormonal, "Is this some kind of test?"

Ino shrugged, "Not really. Is that your real hair color?"

"My grandmother was Greek."

Sakura got into the game, "How about your eye color?"

"Yes," Matsuri shrank under all the eyes and drilling.

"Chocolate or Vanilla?"

All eyes darted to Tenten, who had asked the question. She appeared serious in her question. She soon realized the incredulous looks she was getting and became defensive, "What? It shows a lot about a person."

That didn't stop the staring, though Matsuri was personally relieved to have the attention off of her.

"Have a seat." And all of a sudden she wished someone was paying attention to save her.

Gaara patted the seat next to him with a clearly devious expression.

* * *

Sadly everyone else that seemed like lifesavers were too distracted by Tenten leaving only a rather mean looking blond and a guy with makeup who looked rather devious themselves, who watched her with blantant interest. Gaara raised an eye, "Well?"

It appeared she had no choice. May her cat not fry on the stove.

With Tenten, it wasn't entirely a party as well. Halfway through, she found herself somehow next to Neji, though she had yet to move. The energy of the party was high with everyone enjoying themselves, all expect her (and Matsuri, but Tenten was obvious to the tortures of her lowers). Her private space was slowly and slowly disappearing. The only thing left to seal the deal was to strip naked and they'd be done with it. Neji had yet to stop touching her somewhere and yes that sounded perverted as it actually was.

She pinched at his crawling arm, "What do you think your doing?" she hissed not trying to attract anymore attention than needed.

"Can't a boyfriend touch their girlfriend?"

She was about to automatically correct him until she remember their bet and only frowned, "Well, keep it PG."

"I hate to tell you but this is PG."

"In whose dictionary?" She reddened at his smirk understanding what he was thinking. She was not so hung up on him that she gave up on guys. She had experience. Not always good ones, but experience. Screw him. Then the thought came to her.

Neji was enjoying himself immensly. The only thing that could make this better was if Tenten let down her hair, so he could play with it. Then he stiffened. The witch. She had more skills up her hand than he thought. Though that thought of how she came to those skills should have made him jealous, he was too distracted by other matters at hand, literally. The girl just knew the spots.

Tenten was enjoying herself immensly. The only thing that could make this better was if Neji totally embarrased himself. Then she squealed, like a little girl.

"What the heck?" She pounded her fist into Neji's back, "Put me down this instant!"

"You asked for it," he serious said. He juggled their stuff and her with ease and without looking at the others headed straight for the door, "Sorry, but we're checking out early."

When the dust settled, a single common thought came to mind.

"Hey! He was supposed to pay the bill this time!"

The quick calculative minds of the group (read evil) quickly settled to a solution.

Ino smiled widely, flashing her special salesman smile, "Hey…"

* * *

"-And that's the specialty, if you sign up now, you can get a discount on the deal. I can even toss in a seasonal special discount."

The old couple across the desk had the "gotcha" look plastered all over their face. The deal was sealed.

"We also have another great trip that's connected to yours. It's just right next to it, a great compliment to your current trip. Can go to Italy without atleast seeing Sicily, they say the wine rivals the Italians. As great wine tasters, maybe you can settle the debate yourselves. Also there's-"

The knock interrupted her. Just as she was getting on the roll. She plastered on a mild smile that read 'It looks like I'm being nice, but I'm not and only you know it since you've done the exact smile to some poor saps.' "Yes?"

She forced her smile to a concrete state, "Mr. Hyuga, what a surprise. I'm in an imporant meeting. Can this wait?"

"Afraid not," Neji leaned against the wall, "I only have a little time before my lunch break is over."

"It's 3:30."

"Again, lunch break."

With a mental sigh, she turned to the couple and gave a small bow of apology, "I'm sorry. Would you mind just waiting a minute? Here a some booklets about the trip I was talking about. Sorry again."

Once the door was shut behind her, she grabbed him by his collar into the employee office and looked the door. When she turned around to face him, the smile had dropped leaving only a dark expression that would spark fear in all creatures, living and dead, "What the hell do you want?"

Neji didn't flinch at the expression or the tone. He mockingly pouted, "How come you didn't act all professional when I was here?"

"You're not a real client."

"Excuse me?" The insult wasn't fake, "I just contributed about 32% of your companies yearly earnings. I am a real bonnified client."

"I've seen you in a bunny outfit and through your emo stage. You are not a real client. What the hell do you want?"

"Is that how you talk to someone you just had a passionful night with?" Neji leaned in, "I better remind you how it went in case you forgot."

A firm hand cut him off. "I remember, but that's not the point. What do you want? And make it quick. In about nine more minutes, they're going to come to their senses and I'll lose a double whammy."

"I didn't know that business talk could turn me on," an arm wrapped around her waist, "Say some more."

"Cut it out mister," she tried not to blush and the close proximity, even though they had been closer, "Serious. I need to get back to the meeting."

"Fine then. How about we have dinner tonight to continue the nice development? I'll pick you up after you're off?"

After a slight pause, she finally sighed and complied, "Fine, but-"

Neji cut her off with a kiss, "Great. By the way, I like this new bold you. It's the first move you've made. I like it." With his misson completed, he left with a cocky smirk.

It took her a minute to compute everything, but when she was done, one thought stuck. How did he know when she got off?

* * *

It has been a while since I updated. I am sorry for that. Things have been pilling up with school and this got the short stick. But I'm happy that someone likes this story enough to ask me to update (Thanks ChibiNinjaGirl). Since summer is coming, hopefully I will have more time to do so.

One thing that I've forgotten since the last update was how annoying it is to try to put some kind of paragraphs in. Why won't they let me put indents! (sorry for the minirant)

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reading.

NinjaPower


End file.
